


A Blended Love Philosophy

by FixerRefutation



Series: Ouma Kokichi's Theory of 'Happiness.' [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Everyone is just friends, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gentle, Nicknames, Rejection, Sad with a Happy Ending, light relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Tenko is rejected by Himiko, and Kokichi finds her outside.





	A Blended Love Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS WRONG WITH AO3 I TRIED POSTING THIS LIKE 100 TIMES ATUA

..I'm sorry, Tenko.."

"It's okay, if Himiko doesn't want to answer now, Tenko can, no, will wait-"

"Nyeh..I..i'm really sorry.. This is a killing game..and if you die..How would i feel..?"

"W-well, sad, and lonely.."

".. **i can't return your feelings** , Tenko."

Those five words shatter her heart.

"T..tenko sees. Tenko.. will leave, now.."

Ignoring Himiko's frantic shouts, the world blurred as her tears sank into the earth.

Tenko collapses, far away from people, away from her room where she should've gone, but she was away from Himiko. And that was all that mattered. She lay, curled up on the ground, sobbing, fists curling, tearing at grass, tears falling like raindrops. She didn't know how long she was there, hiding in the poor camouflage of the grass. What..what could she do _now_? she probably messed up any and all chances for a shot at Himiko's friendship and now she was alone and oh god _oh god_ she didn't know what to do or where to go or who to talk to-

"Hmm? Have I caught a wild Chabashira-san?" A voice she really didn't need to hear today sounded behind her, and she slightly inclined her head, blurry voice, blurry vision, "Go away, degenerate.." It was no use, he was just so persistent. "Ooh, Chabashira-san looks _horrible_! Did she fail in her sacred duty to protect Yumeno-chan?" At the mention of Himiko, Tenko promptly buried her head back into her arms, trying to put up her weakened walls, trying to shut out him and his lies.

There is silence for a moment, and she relishes in the moment, trying to hid her sniffles and hiccups. "Or..." the voice pauses, uncharacteristic hesitance. "Did Yumeno-chan fail in _her_ sacred duty?" Tenko says nothing, trying to dry her tears before the degenerate could see them. A moment of silence from the boy, enough for the sound of her quiet sobs to fill the air, twisting and whirling and doing backflips and filling the air like _magic_ \- The degenerate kneels down next to her. He crouches in front of her, and dramatically whispers,

 ..

"Your underwear's in full view, Chabashira-san."

...

 

First, emotions. She doesn’t know which one exactly, only that some spun past, intricate, sparkling, like a spider's web; only to be swept up and taken away while others twist, grow stronger _stronger_ **stronger** still until it absolutely breaks past her psyche, past her rational thought, past her voice of reason, finally spilling out into the real world. 

Tenko forgets everything in a cold, blind rage, and before she knows it, stands up, grabs the degenerate's hand, and promptly flips him.

"Y-You're dead, degenerate!" And before she can pick him up and flip him again, he laughs from the ground. "That was a lie!"

Tenko pauses, flustered, confused, tears shining in the sun. "H-huh?" The degenerate stands up, wobbling and brushing off his pants. "That was a lie, Chabashira-san~!"

"T-tenko knows, but _why_?"

He smiles, and reminds her. "Half my lies are out of kindness, Chabashira-san."

Tenko waves her arms about, current situation completely forgotten over the sheer panic she had went through after that particular lie. "How would that be _helping_?"  The degenerate smiles childishly, and says, "Well, Chabashira-san forgot about her condition, didn't she?" Tenko stops, pauses, and reaches for her face.

The tears are still there, but she doesn't hiccup, doesn't sniffle.

Had she.. _really_ gotten over Himi..ko.. that.. early..?

That.. easily..?

was she..

The male pats her arm sympathetically, sits her down, and it's quiet until he speaks up his voice permeating the silence hanging in the air. "You.. should go, the others are worried about you, Chabashira-chan." He smiles. Soft, bittersweet, with a slight note of longing in his expression. She wonders why.

"Yumeno-chan especially."

Tenko's heart still jumps at the name, but the wound was too fresh, too raw, and she flinches slightly. The male notices, and after what seemed like an intense debate going on inside his head, he slowly unties his checkered scarf, hesitating for moments at a time, as if he had something to hide, a painful reminder.

Despite his obvious discomfort and hesitance, he ties it around her neck instead. Tenko looks at him questionably, and he smiles.

Faint, very faint (she almost couldn’t see it) bruises are around his neck (was is Harukawa-san who did that? Her fist unconsciously clenched slightly, and opened again.) His voice cuts through her thoughts.

"That's really important, Chaba-chan, so you better return it, okay?" Chaba-chan..? It..was actually kind of a ..cute..name. Tenko understands the gesture, and gives him a grateful smile. He pauses, and smiles back. In return, Tenko takes off her pinwheel, and ties the soft cloth around Ouma's neck. She ties it in what looks a bit like a bow from the back, and it's a little dirty and a little wet from her earlier sobbing fit, but he knows that that meant as much to her as his scarf did to him, and he looks at her in confusion, before understanding dawned, and he hid his face behind her makeshift scarf and looking away.

(she thinks she sees a genuine smile.)

Tenko mirrors his earlier words, and says, "That's really important to Tenko, Koko-chan, so you better return it, okay?" He turns at the nickname, slightly surprised, and she grins cheekily. She still feels the stabbing pain from the events from earlier, but it had dulled (not by much, but still), thanks to Ouma. Somewhat spent from crying, but otherwise okay, she stands up, brushes off her skirt, and reaches out a (shaking) hand to him.

"Are you coming with Tenko?"

He looks away, fidgeting with the green material of her pinwheel cloth. "It's okay," he starts, and ends in a mutter. "no one will miss me, anyways."

Tenko gives a start at the words, and trying her best to avoid the natural instinct of batting Ouma six ways into outer space, she pats his shoulder in the same way he patted her arm, and gently grabs at one hand (two hands were too much, no matter who the degenerate was) to pull him up. She hopes he understands the message in her actions, the same way she understood his intention.

_I'll miss you._

Ouma uncharacteristically, shyly, hesitantly looks up at her supporting smile, contrasting with her shaking, slightly sweating, hand (no doubt from holding a male for reasons other than flipping him), and despite the dried tear tracks running down her face, and the dirt marks on her uniform, he concludes that Chabashira Tenko could potentially be trustworthy.

(It wasn't like she was the mastermind, she probably wouldn't even be able to kill a fly.)

*

When Tenko and Ouma arrive for dinner, one covered in dirt, tear tracks and a checkered scarf around her neck, and the other's uniform only slightly less dirty, with a green cloth around his neck, everyone welcomes the two, with Tenko glaring at the Ultimates that refused to greet Ouma.

She doesn't even notice Himiko, until she turns and waves to her like nothing was wrong. Himiko smiles, relieved, and goes to sit next to Tenko.  

Tenko reached for Kokichi's hand for comfort, and just when she's about to randomly burst into tears (facing someone who broke your heart really takes a toll on you), Kokichi squeezes her hand, and she feels better.

"..Until my last breath, I will _never_ forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi: ..Hey, Chaba-chan..?
> 
> Tenko: Hmm?
> 
> Kokichi: ..never call me Koko-chan again.
> 
> Tenko: Does it ruin Koko-chan's evilll title?
> 
> Kokichi: Yes. Yes it does.
> 
> Tenko: So Tenko's calliing Koko-chan Koko-chan forever and ever~!
> 
> Kokichi: CHABA-CHANNNNNN-


End file.
